Mate a bruxa, diz o bispo
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Ela sorriu e lhe ensinou a voar. UA


Disclaimer: ahhhhh, você já sabe.

* * *

**mate a bruxa, diz o bispo**

Mate o judeu, diz o bispo risonho, fumaça saindo de seu cachimbo. A próxima imagem é de uma floresta, a noite é negra, mas ainda é possível enxergar alguma coisa, o vento serpenteia pelas árvores, e as folhas cortam. Há algo de mágico na natureza da floresta, ela diz. Seus relatos são confusos, as imagens são aleatórias, parte do próprio caos que parece fazer parte da floresta à qual ela se sente tão ligada.

Sua mãe, Druella, lhe diz que ela deve amar a Deus acima de todas as coisas. É o que o bispo disse, ela repete. A noite é escura de novo. Bellatrix tem medo da noite. Sua mãe lhe diz para amar a Deus acima de todas as coisas, mas tem duendes nas prateleiras, quase escondidos dos olhos mais distraídos. Druella diz que gosta tanto deles, não gostaria de se desfazer, Bella tem medo dos duendes, e de noite tudo é mágico. Sua casa fica tão perto da floresta. Ela diz que se esconde porque tem medo quando não consegue um espaço na cama de Druella – geralmente quando papai está em casa. Então, ela se deita, e a coberta é seu escudo, embaixo da coberta nada de ruim pode lhe acontecer, nada pode lhe observar, mas ela não pode cobrir o rosto porque não pode respirar, então ela fecha os olhos com força e resiste aos instintos de abrir os olhos e descobrir coisas horríveis. Druella sempre dorme com o rosto coberto, por que ela não consegue? Seria tudo mais fácil, ela teria menos medo. As coisas só existem se nós acreditarmos nela, não é, mãe? E Druella fecha o portão, distraída, e balança a cabeça, sim, é claro. Ela não está prestando atenção.

É quase seu aniversário quando um de seus dentes de leite cai. Elas, agachadas em um dos cantos da sala, murmuram "Ratos, aqui lhe trazemos um dente de osso, nos traga de volta um dente de ouro"¹. Acreditam que outro dente forte nascerá em breve. Sirius pondera a respeito da natureza da psicologia vulgar que dá espaço a versinhos em latim nas missas.

Sirius vê nas noites de verão as bruxas que se reúnem no topo da colina. Há feitiços até mesmo para línguas amarradas. Ele não acredita que elas passem de mulheres loucas, cabelos negros ao vento. Talvez lhe seja um pouco estranho sua relação tão recíproca e estranha com a natureza, mas ele não as denuncia. Bella se sente presa e há algo de assustador e libertário na floresta que a atrai e a repele ao mesmo tempo. A liberdade não está nenhum pouco ligada ao espaço, mas Bella não sabe disso. Aliás, é algo perigoso falar de liberdade. Se você pensar ou falar muito nela já está criando jaulas.

Sirius tem nove anos quando ela lhe pergunta, pernas esparramadas na grama verde, mãos sujas de fruta vermelha, "Você não confia em mim?", um sorrisinho maldoso que trai as boas maneiras que sua mãe lhe ensinou e ele responde que não, é claro que não confia em uma lunática como ela, que pergunta mais estúpida. Então ela lhe sorri de novo e o ensina a voar.

Quando Remus chega, eles se afastam, já se passaram muitos anos, agora Bella está entre elas. (Ele acredita que ela sempre esteve.) Nas noites frias, as bruxas dançam no topo da colina, é o que dizem os outros, uma delas dança com Tom, Tom é tão gentil, o vento chicoteia as árvores, as bruxas dançam com o Diabo. Há uma carta na mesa da casa de Remus, casa tão bagunçada, tão suja, e Sirius sente-se muito confortável lá, por isso e por muito mais. A carta é mais ou menos assim: Sr Lupin, seu aluguel foi devidamente recebido. Criaturas como você apodrecerão no fogo eterno do inferno. Há lixo na rua, eu lhe seria grata se o Sr pudesse se livrar dele.

Não é por acaso que Remus está sempre tão cansado. Há sangue em seus sapatos.

Mate a bruxa, diz o bispo. Bellatrix morre como se o mundo explodisse em chamas mágicas, luzes por todos os lados. O julgamento é rápido e as algemas são a última coisa que Sirius vê. Ele está na platéia e Remus está ao seu lado se perguntando quando ele será o próximo. Há uma garrafa de alguma coisa com álcool entre eles.

É confirmado algum tempo depois, em análises psicológicas modernas sobre os tempos há tanto passados, que a bruxa sofria de graves crises de síndrome do pânico. Não é como se fizesse a mínima diferença. "Há coisas na escuridão que nos querem mal" é a última coisa que é registrada dela.

* * *

**Nota:** Hm, então. Essa fic é pro projeto Where Else, do 6V, de universo alternativo. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim. Não tem nenhuma grande lição de moral, nem nada. Também não tem muito romance, mas eu gostei de escrever.


End file.
